Pimp Juice
by cynthia porthalla
Summary: Harry has a feeling something is going to go wrong at Hogwarts. What he finds out shocks everyone. This story starts out really serious, but is actually very funny
1. Bad Feelings

Second year at Hogwarts began just the same as the year before. The bought their books at Diagon Alley 4 weeks before term started, boarded the Hogwarts Express, and began the first day back at Hogwarts with a huge feast in the Dining Hall. Although everyone else seemed to be going along like everything was fine, Harry had a feeling that something was going to happen, that would turn Hogwarts upside down, and reek havoc for himself and everyone else at Hogwarts.  
Harry lie awake most of the night. He could not stop thinking that something was going to happen. He wished there was something he could do, only problem was, he didn't know what was going to happen.   
Harry awoke late the next day to the sound of Ron's high pitched screams. "Come on Harry!!!!" he yelled as he fiercely shook Harry's arm. "Potion's is our first class and if we are late, I don't even want to think about what Snape would do to us!!!" Ron said getting pale in the face.   
Harry sighed and threw off his blankets. As if he didn't already have enough to worry about, he had to start the day off with Snape 'Wonderful', thought Harry. 'Just great!'  
He scowled at Ron, and got out of bed. Ron looked somewhat frightened but kept his mouth shut. Harry walked over to his dresser quickly yanked open the top drawer, pulled out his robes and slammed it shut. He angrily yanked his robes on over himself, and Ron stepped back looking even more scared.   
"Ummm...H-Harry," said Ron hesitantly, afraid that Harry was going to literally bite his head off. "Is there anything wrong?" Ron asked meekly as he cautiously stepped towards Harry.  
"Things are wonderful!!" yelled Harry as he turned the knob on the door. Ron was not convinced. He stepped in front of Harry and shut the door. Harry looked at him angrily but Ron wouldn't move until he got an answer.   
"Harry Potter don't lie to me!!!" Ron yelled.  
Harry suddenly felt bad. Ron was his best friend. He had been there for him when no one else had, and had even in a way, helped him to beat Voldemort last year. If it wasn't for Ron's superior chess skills.... Harry shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it.   
Harry looked at Ron with terror in his eyes. Ron gulped, knowing that whatever Harry had to say, it would not be good news.   
"I have this feeling that something is going to happen very soon, that is gonna turn our lives upside down." explained Harry.  
Ron's face grew white, he moved closer to Harry, and whispered. "is it something bad?"   
"I don't know if it is bad like it will kill us, but its definitely not good."   
Ron gulped again.   
Harry looked at his watch, and screamed, "Oh shit we are already 5 minutes late!!!" he quickly grabbed Ron, who was still in shock and the bolted down the hallway to Potion's class. 


	2. Mess in Potions

Professor Snape was not one to take tardiness lightly, but to make matters even worse, Harry and Ron had chosen just about the worst day to be late. They ran into the dungeon so out of breath, it took them a minute to realize what had happened.   
When they finally looked around, they were in shock. Potions bottles were broken all over the place. Books had been strewn about carelessly, many of them missing pages. Everyone was just standing around the mess staring with wide eyes, no one knowing what to think. Then they realized that Harry and Ron were there.   
Everyone turned to Harry and Ron and crossed their arms. No one spoke a word, but yet somehow both Harry and Ron could tell exactly what everyone was thinking. Everyone know Snape hated Harry , and Harry pretty much felt the same way about him. Harry still thought Snape had it in for him, so decided to get him first, but destroying his room. Ron, was also naturally involved because he goes everywhere with Harry.  
They probably almost could have gotten away with it, because Snape still hadn't realized they were there. He was looking through his cupboard and looking even more pissed off then usual. He was muttering something about loosing a mink hoof and a wolfsbane. He began to grab random things out of the cupboard. He would look at it shake his head, and throw it behind him.  
Harry and Ron were more than happy with the way things were going. Malfoy must have sensed this because all of a sudden he smirked at Harry and Ron. Ron clenched Harry's robe for dear life fearing what Malfoy was going to do. Harry just braced himself for the worst.  
"Hey Professor Snape!!" yelled Malfoy. Snape was surprised by Malfoy's voice, and hit his head on the top of the cupboard. Ron laughed.  
Snape spun around, and tucked his cape in his arms. Ron instantly stopped laughing. "What is so funny Weasley?" asked Snape in a colder tone than usual. "Nothing" Ron's voice squeaked, about 5 pitches higher than normal.   
Snape then shifted his attention towards Harry. "Well maybe your friend Mr. Potter knows something. Doesn't it seem odd that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley happen to be late on the day my office gets destroyed? I know they would want nothing more than to get revenge on me!!!" he yelled about an inch away from Ron's face. Ron looked as if he was going to cry.  
Snape's voice suddenly became sadder and softer. "I don't know why, because my only crime is trying to give them the best education possible."   
Ron didn't know whether to laugh or puke. 'Snape is such a farie" he thought to himself.   
Malfoy smirked as Snape said this. Harry had the strongest urge to flick him off, but restrained himself, because he knew that Snape was even worse than usual today, and they were already in enough trouble as it was.  
"They didn't do it!!!" came a brave female voice from behind them. All three spun around. It was Hermonie Granger. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped. They still were amazed when she stood up to teachers.  
"Maybe they didn't Miss Granger", said Snape waltzing over to Hermonie, "but the odds sure are against them."   
He shot an ice cold glance at Ron and Harry, and they both got chills up their backs and turned pale white. "I'll be keeping an eye on you!" he warned, and he gave them one last evil glare.  
His attention then turned back to the disaster in his room. He began to pace about, nervously running his fingers through his disgusting black hair.  
'I think Snape needs a bath' though Ron.  
"Class dismissed," Snape said sadly. "I don't know what we can do if we are missing half our materials!" he shoot and evil glance at Harry and Ron once again and they ran.  
Malfoy had stayed behind after the rest of the class left, and Ron stopped Harry, so they could hear what Malfoy had to say.  
"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you needed any help cleaning up or maybe finding something?" Malfoy asked  
Harry and Ron and to muffle their giggles with their robes.  
"I appreciate your enthusiasuim Malfoy, but I think it's better if I am left alone."  
"Asskisser" mumbled Harry.  
"Oh Snape can I help you grease your hair, or wipe, your ass, or maybe please you by sucking on your long, hard, sticky, luscious...." Harry smacked Ron before he could finish.  
"You're sick, You know that."  
Ron just smiled, a horny, evil smile 


	3. Lockhart's Dance

Ron was amusing himself all the way to Lockhart's class, by making fun of Snape and Malfoy. Harry however was not listening. He couldn't stop thinking about the mess in Snape's room. It seemed strange that it had happened just as he had the feelings that something was going to happen. And he had the feeling that worse things were about to happen.  
"Oh that feels good Snape, oooo harder harder!!!" Ron exclaimed, trying to make a face as if he was Malfoy getting assraped by Snape. In reality he looked like he was constipated. He looked over at Harry, who had been ignoring him this whole time.  
Ron smacked Harry. "You weren't listening!!!" He said looking very offending. This was the first time in the year they had known each other, that Harry had ignored him.  
"I'm sorry Ron, it's just----" Harry stopped and his jaw dropped.  
Professor Lockhart was up on top of his desk dancing, and not only that, but he was singing!!! "she only want me for my pimp juice!!! oooooo oooooo!!! I think I need to let her loose!!!!"   
Harry covered his ears, and tried to block out the horrible sound of Lockhart's singing. Ron laughed under his breath, and whispered, " He sounds like a chicken trying to pass a kidney stone!!!" Harry gave Ron a very odd look.  
Unfortunately, Lockhart heard this, and jumped down off his desk. He walked over to Harry and Ron, his face glowing a deep shade of red. By this time most of the class had arrived, and were either laughing, or looked very scared.  
Lockhart tried to save his ass, and quickly blurted out, "I was just demonstrating to Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey the wrong way to sing." he finished with his famous smile.  
The girls sighed in awe, and the guys rolled their eyes.  
The rest of the class didn't go too much better. If possible Lockhart was being even more of an idiot than usual. And they learned even less than they normally would. He didn't touch on the Dark Arts at all.   
Professor Lockhart decided it would be a fun idea to take a break from the normal class activities, and have a dancing lesson today. "In my day I was the hottest date at the Yule ball, girls would fight over who got to dance with me. Often their would even be a line. So who's going be the lucky one today?" He bragged with a smile.  
Ron made fake puking noises, and a few of the other boys laughed. Hermonie gave him an evil look.  
"How about you Ron?" Lockhart asked with a smile, and extended a hand. Ron backed up looking as if he had just seen Lockhart naked.  
Many of the girls were giggling. Lockhart put his arm around Ron, and Ron looked as if he was going to cry. He gave harry a pleading look, and mouthed, "Help me!!!" Harry looked like he was deep in thought. Lockhart tapped Ron on the shoulder, and said, "I'm just kidding, buddy!!!"  
Ron crossed his arms in front of him, and looked as if he wanted to kill someone. Lockhart turned his back, and Ron held up his wand, as if he was going to cast a spell on him. Harry literally had to hold him back. He still cast the spell, but luckily he missed Lockhart. He ended up hitting one of his many disgusting pictures, and turning it into a frog.   
Lockhart just laughed, and took the picture off the wall. "maybe if someone kisses this picture, it will turn into a handsome prince."  
All the girls ran towards Lockhart to try to grab the picture.   
Ron lifted up his arms, as if to say, 'I give up'  
Lockhart finally got all the girls off him by saying, "Now how can I dance with one of you lovely ladies if you don't give me some space."  
"Now the girl I pick must be perfect, after all she has to keep up with me!!!" Lockhart gloated.  
He walked up and down the line of impatient girls, and finally came up to Hermonie, who was standing completely still. And he stopped. "Hermonie Granger, my best student!" Hermonie's face got bright red and a huge smile came over her face. "you are the best in everything, you are going to be my partner." Lockhart extended his hand.   
Hermonie looked at him questionably., because he had already picked one fake partner. "Don't worry Hermonie, you are my real partner." he beamed at her.  
Hermonie's jaw dropped, and all the other girls clapped for her, and told her how lucky she was.  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermonie with disbelief. They couldn't believe that she was about to dance with this egotistical slimeball.  
Lockhart spun Hermonie out to the middle of the room. "Now Hermonie will help me demonstrate how to dance."  
Lockhart's idea of "dancing was spinning out of control, and hitting a bookshelf. All of his Collective Works, came spilling down on his head.  
They girls gasped in shock, and the boys laughed hysterically.  
Ron rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "Idiot"  
Hermonie shot Ron an evil look, and ran over to see if Lockhart was ok. She pulled all the books off him, gazed into his eyes lovingly. He flashed her a smile, and she sighed. Then she helped him to his feet.   
"That was an example of how not to dance!!!" Lockhart proclaimed. Then he happened to look at his watch. "Man how time flies when you are having fun!!! Class dismissed!!"  
The class began to file out, as he yelled behind them, "Next class, I will show you all how to really boogie, and you will all get to be partnered up!!!"  
Ron shuddered at the thought of "boogying down" Lockhart style.   
"Hey where's Hermonie?" asked Harry  
"And he speaks!!!" exclaimed Ron. "I think she stayed back to help Lockhart remove his head from his ass!!!" Then he whispered quietly, "And maybe as an award, he would pop her cherry for her. " he muffled a laugh, as Harry smacked him.  
"owww!!" Ron yelled, and rubbed his head. "What was that for?"  
"Don't you ever talk about Hermonie like that!!!!" Harry warned as he pointed his wand at him.  
"Ok man, " Ron said as he backed away from Harry with his hands up. "Learn how to take a joke!!! I was only kidding you know!!!"  
"I know," Harry said quietly, and looked at the ground. Suddenly he blurted out, "I think Lockhart is behind all this!!!"  
"What all this?" asked Ron. " Anyone could have broken into Snape's room. Everyone hates him. And well Lockhart in class, he's just weird. It was just a matter of time before he snapped!!! Plus he's too stupid to be able to do any magic that could affect the whole school."  
"Maybe you're right," said Harry, and forced a weak smile at Ron.  
Ron wished he could believe his own words, but in the back of his mind, he thought that Harry might be right that bad things were about to happen at Hogwarts. 


	4. Harsh Words and Wand Rape

Harry was sitting in the library...alone. He was attempting to take notes for Potions class, but his mind kept drifting off. 'Why weren't his friends there?' he thought. 'I know,' he thought answering his own question, 'Hermonie's probably off doing god what with Lockhart, and Ron, damn I bet that little horny boy probably got his wish! Damn, why is everyone so horny all of a sudden?' he thought to himself as he tapped his pencil on his tablet of paper. "That's it!!!" he stands up and screams out loud with his hands above his head.   
"Wow that's the happiest I've seen you all day!!" said a familiar voice behind him.  
Harry turned around to see his best friend. "Ron!!!" he yells, and gives him a big hug.   
Ron pulls back looking semi-frightened. "Why are all these guys hitting on me today?" Ron whimpers.  
"Relax Ron!!!! I wasn't hitting on you!!! Harry screamed. Then he calmed down a bit. "I was just happy to see you, because I haven't seen you all day..." Harry mumbled semi-angrily.  
"Well you sure seem happy!!!" Ron said in a fake happy voice.  
Harry crossed his arms, and glared at Ron evilly. "and why are you so happy anyway? You realize something really bad is happening at this school!!!" Harry stood up and yelled right into Ron's face.  
Ron waved his hand in front of his face, and made a disgusted face. "Uugghhh, Harry have you been eating your owl again?" he said as he tried not to smirk.  
"Ron honestly if I didn't think that you were acting this way, because of whatever is happening at this school, I would smack you!!!!" he said angrily as he pointed at Ron.  
Ron reached behind him, and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. "Please remove wand from ass" He grabbed a handkerchief out of his front pocket. "Clean, and have fun!!!!" He said as he rose the wand into the air with a triumphant smile.  
Harry pinned Ron's hand to the table. Ron was struggling and whimpering in pain. "I do not assrape with my wand!!!" Harry screamed.  
Everyone in the library turned to stare at him and laugh. Harry got so red and pissed, that you could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears.   
Luckily it had destracted him long enough so he forgot about Ron momentarily. Ron got up and was standing about five feet away from Harry when he realized what happened.   
He looked around for a minute, and then spotted Ron. "Look Harry just because you are the only one who isn't getting anything doesn't mean you have to be a little bitch!" Ron smirked evilly.  
Harry didn't fully take a good look at Ron until just now. His shirt was unbuttoned to the V neck of his cardigan, and untucked all messy at the bottom. His tie was completely undone, and was just draped around his neck. His hair was also very messy.  
Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Ron, sweet little Ron. At the age of only 12!!!  
He grabbed Ron's wrist, and Ron unwillingly accompanied him to the gryffindor common room.   
When they got there, Harry fully exploded. "You had sex!!!" Harry screamed.  
Ron nodded, and smiled his famous horny smile.  
Harry threw his hands up in the air, and brushed his messed hair out of his face. After about five minutes of paseing, and contemplating what has just happened. Harry finally asked, "With who?"  
Ron made a fake sad face at Harry. He walked up to him and said very nicely, "Now Harry, Normally I would tell you, but since you are being such a complete dick to me right now, I'm not gonna!!!" He said in a very childish voice, and crossed his arms.  
"Look who's talking!!!" Harry yelled.  
Mcgonagoll walked in just then and separated them. They were still trying to run at each other. "Harry you get detention!!!" She yelled.   
"What?!?!?" screamed Harry in an outrage. "He started it!!!" He pointed at Ron, who was just standing there smiling.  
Mcgonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulder, and said, "He's just looking out for you!!" Harry looked very confused. "Go get some Harry." She tapped his shoulder and walked away.  
At first he thought she meant sleep, but then it clicked that Mcgonagoll had been hit with the Hogwarts sex bug too. The thought of that old women naked, put haunting pictures in his mind, and he ran all the way to the boys dorm screaming.   
Ron sank down into the big couch in the common room, and sighed. 'Life is great!' He thought to himself, as he stretched out, and eventually feel asleep. 


	5. PMS Boy

Harry and Ron were still not speaking to each other the next day at breakfast. Occasionally they would shoot each other evil looks, but basically they ignored each other.  
Hermonie was usually punctual and well put together. This particular morning however, she was about 15 minutes later than usual. Her hair was messy, and she looked as if she hadn't showered. In fact, it looked as if she had sleep in her robes, as they were messy and wrinkled up. This was not like Hermonie at all.  
Harry gave her a worried look. "I guess it has hit you too!" he mumbled, and went back to eating his toast.  
"What has hit me?" Hermonie asked, and sat down next to Harry.  
Ron caught his first sight of Hermonie. "Bloody hell!!!" Ron exclaimed. "Long night with Lockhart Hermonie?" Ron smiled as he nudged Hermonie. She turned a bright shade of red.  
"Exactly that Hermonie!!!" Harry yelled. "Everyone seems to be obsessed with sex all of a sudden!! and not only that, but Ron has turned into a total bitch!!"  
Hermonie bit her lip, and looked very worried. but neither Harry nor Ron noticed this.  
"Speak for yourself pms boy!!" Ron exclaimed, as he threw a half eaten bagel at Harry.  
"That was uncalled for!!!" yelled Harry and firmed planted his hands on the table and leaned towards Ron.  
"Umm...I better be going!!!" said Hermonie looked very scared and pale in the face. She took off as fast as she could.  
"See Ron, you scared her off!!" yelled Harry.  
"Whatever Harry, she was probably embarrassed that we figured out she was sleeping with Lockhart."  
"Arrggghhhh!!!!" screamed Harry as he tugged at his hair angrily. "Ron why don't you go fuck yourself!"  
"Why don't you go rape your wand? cause with an attitude like that, that's the only action you will be getting" Ron smirked evilly.  
Harry was about to go off on him when who came behind him but Malfoy. "Did I hear you say wand rape Harry?" Malfoy asked with an evil look in his eyes.   
"I-I noooo!!!" Harry stammered angrily. "Ron said-"  
"Good then!!! It's almost time for potions. Lets talk about this wand thing on the way..." said Malfoy and winked at Harry.  
Harry had the look of sheer terror on his face. Malfoy put his arm around him, and they headed off to potions class together.   
Ron laughed, and shouted out loud enough for everyone who was still in the dining hall to hear, "Looks like Harry's finally gonna get lucky!!!"  
Harry flicked him off without turning around. Unfortunately, since he didn't turn around he didn't see that Professor Mcgonagoll was right behind him. 


	6. Harry's Punishment

"Harry Potter!!!" Harry heard an angry female voice scream behind him. He was afraid to turn around, for fear of what she might do to him.  
Harry, breathing heavy, slowly turned around. Professor Mcgonagoll was standing there looking the most angry had ever seen her. "It seems you have a bit of an attitude problem, Mr. Potter." She turned to look at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy do you have any suggestions?" and she nodded at him.  
Malfoy had the biggest horny smile on his face. He eyed Harry suggestively. "I'm sure we could think of something!!"   
For once Harry was the one who turned ghost white and gulped.   
"Well then, If you can get rid of Mr. Potter's little attitude before tonight, then his detention will be canceled." Mcgonagoll said, and walked away.  
Harry had the feeling that he would much rather like to have served detention, then to have to have Malfoy deal with him.   
Malfoy ran and caught up with Mcgonagoll, and said in the most fake suck up voice (which made Harry want to puke). "Is it ok if we miss a few classes Professor, I'm afraid this could take quite awhile, and we better get started right away."  
"Very well then , but this better work." she replied., and once again walked away  
"Don't worry it will!!!!" he called after her. "He will be too scared to have an attitude anymore.." he whispered evilly.   
He looked back at Harry with his famous horny look. Harry bolted down the hallway as fast as he could. He wasn't sure exactly what Malfoy was going to do, but he had a pretty good idea, and the sheer thought made him sick.   
Unfortunately, he was so concerned about getting away from Malfoy, that he didn't see the statue right in front of him, and smacked right into it. He feel straight back, and was instantly knocked out.  
'This is too easy!!!" thought Malfoy.  
He dragged the unconcious body of Harry all the way to the storage room across from the potions room. After all Malfoy thrived on attention, and always had to have an audience. Now all he need to do was for Harry to wake up.  
After about an half an hour, Malfoy heard a loud groan come from the far corner of the room, which told him that Harry had woken up. Harry treed to stretch out his arms, but he couldn't, they were tied down, as were his legs. Then he opened his eyes, and saw nothing but a wall in front of him. And even more frightening, he wasn't wearing any clothes.   
Then he heard the unforgettable sound of Malfoy's bone chilling voice, "Scared Potter?"   
'I must have passed out, then well I was unconscious, Malfoy tied me up so I couldn't run, and now he's gonna...' Harry thought. But all he could master to say was, "Mommy!!!!" and began to cry.  
"Oh shut up Potter!!! Your Mommy is dead, so this time she can't save you!!!" he laughed evilly.  
Harry tried to get loose from the bondage that was binding him to the wall, but was unsuccessful. instead he just managed to bang himself against the wall a few times, and injuring himself down there pretty badly.  
A high pitched ear piercing scream ran through the whole hall. Everyone from Potions class dropped their notes, and went searching for the source of the scream. .  
"Damn I should have brought some tape, so no one would have to hear you scream. Oh well maybe next time." Malfoy said.  
Harry felt something hard entering his buttocks, he again screamed like a girl, and tried to get loose.  
"Relax Harry!!!" Malfoy said, pretending to be comforting. "That was just my wand. I was testing to see if I could fit up there. But judging how stretched out it is, I'm guessing Ron was right that you do wand rape!!!"  
"There right here!!!" yelled Neville, and pointed to the storage room, and the whole class followed.  
"Ugghhh!!!" exclaimed Ron, looking as if he was about ready to hurl, "I was just joking about the wand rape, I didn't think he really did it!!"  
Hermonie jabbed him with her wand to try to get him to shut up, so Malfoy and Harry wouldn't hear them. Ron being the horny boy he is, however took this as a sexual gesture, and turned around to smile at Hermonie. She bitch slapped him, and he looked to Seamus, and said "She wants me!!!"  
Meanwhile in the storage room..."Ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed.  
Everyone in Potions had to cover their ears, to keep their eardrums from rupturing.  
'Man, and I thought I had a girlie scream,' thought Ron shacking his head in disgust.  
"Harry my god I just touched you with it!!!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
The potions class had a hard time muffling their laughter, this was just too funny. Harry was such a loser they all thought!!!  
"I know, but it's sooo hard that it hurts!!!" Harry cryed.  
"I know," whispered Malfoy, "It's hard just for you, harry, and it wants to explore you inside." he said in a horny evil whisper while grinding his dick on Harry's ass.  
Harry cringed, and Malfoy who was getting harder by the minute, become impatient and shoved the whole thing inside Harry.  
He began to grind on Harry, but Harry wasn't enjoying it at all. He was tensing up and tears were running down his face from the excruciating pain he was in.  
"Harry if you relax, it won't hurt as much, and you might even enjoy it. We don't have to tell anyone that you actually enjoyed your punishment. " and he ran his hand through Harry's shaggy hair.  
Harry shuddered. 'This has to be the worst day of my life!' he thought, and once again began to cry.  
"Now, now Harry." Malfoy said in a obviously fake concerned tone. "Malfoy's here to make everything better." and he wrapped his arms around harry and laid his head on Harry's shoulder.   
This just made Harry cry harder.  
Crabbe shook his head in disappointment.  
"I don't know him," said Goyle.  
They could not believe that Malfoy was actually trying to fuck Harry Potter!! Even worse he was being nice to him!!!  
Malfoy had one more idea to get Harry into it. Instead of the grinding he had been doing, he did one single pelvic trust deep into Harry. Harry's eyes got wide, and instead of crying or screaming he said "oh" in a very surprised tone, and quivered slightly.   
"You like that?" asked Malfoy and did it once again, but this time twice as hard followed up by another almost right away.   
Harry reaction this time was something no one, not even Harry or Malfoy expected. His whole body shivered, and he moaned loudly.  
The class could no longer hold back, they all screamed cries of disgust.  
Luckily, harry was way to...umm..distracted to hear this. But Malfoy did, and because of that felt the need to perform better since he now had a direct audience.  
Harry was already breathing heavy, and Malfoy decided to tease him a bit. He would just sort of half thrust into harry, making him horny, but frustrating the hell out of him.  
"Malfoy...." Harry moaned, "FUCK ME NOW!!!!!" he screamed.  
Malfoy surpressed a laugh. "ok baby!!" he said almost laughing.  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged confused looks.  
Malfoy continued to thrust faster into Harry until his whole body shook and he moaned out Malfoy's name. Then Malfoy said in a fake sad voice, "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, and he opened up the storage door. Although Harry couldn't see his potions class, he could hear them all laughing at him. And he figured they must have been there the whole time.   
His eyes welled up with tears. His lip trembled as he said, "but Malfoy I thought you liked me...."  
"Ha!!! Stupid Potter!!! I just made you believe that so you would shut up!!!" Malfoy laughed.  
"So then why did you fuck me then?" Harry asked sadly.  
"Because I was horny, and you were the closest available body." Malfoy said in a mimicking tone, and left without untying Harry.  
Everyone pointed, and laughing as they passed Harry. Malfoy ran to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle and they gave him evil eyes, and kept walking, ignoring his apologies and explanations.  
Hermonie seemed to be the only one with any decency in her that night. She walked up into the storage room, and untied Harry's naked, sweaty body, and without looking back he ran away crying, naked all the way to the boys dorms. 


	7. Reactions

So far the second years, had done nothing in potions class so far this year, and it wasn't about to start today. Harry waited until the last minute to get to class, and took a seat in the back. He was hoping then maybe no one would see him, and wouldn't harass him about the events of the day before. Boy was he wrong.  
Harry had barely set foot into the room, when Seamus came up to him, and cryed out, "Mommy don't let the bad man rape me!!!!" and started to laugh. Harry brushed past him with an angry look on his face.   
Then Neville comes up to him , and said, "Man I thought I was a cry baby!!" Harry just scowled at Neville, and took a seat next to Ron. Ron made a grossed out face and moved his chair as far away from Harry as he could , without practically sitting in Hermonie's lap.   
"Ron, come on you are supposed to be my friend, the one who supports me at times like this!" Harry begged in a somewhat frustrated tone.   
"I'm sorry Harry," said Ron looking across between scared and grossed out, "But you slept with Malfoy!!!" he screamed.  
"I was raped!!!" Harry yelled back.  
"Yeah and you liked it," said Ron with an evil smirk on his face.  
Harry was honestly ready to slap Ron, when he remembered that the little incident in the storage room was his punishment. And if Mcgonagoll found out he still had an "attitude", he couldn't even bear to think of what she could do that was worse than what Malfoy had done to him.  
"By the way, where is Malfoy?" asked Harry as he looked around. "And class was supposed to start 5 minutes ago, and Snape isn't here either."  
Ron smiled. "See see!!! You do want Malfoy!!!" He laughed and pointed at Harry.  
"Seriously Ron!!!!" said Harry in about the scariest voice anyone had ever heard come out of his mouth, and grabbed Ron by the collar.  
Ron backed off a bit, acting the most like himself, that he had in the last two days, and meekly said, "I'm sure they are together. After all," A smile crept back across his face. "Malfoy said he got some wherever he could and I had suspected all along, that those two were assrapers. Well, obviously we have proof of Malfoy, and Snape just seems like he could be a child rapist, don't you think?" Ron was trying to keep a straight face through this whole thing, but the evil look Harry was giving him, just made him lose it, and he started cracking up.  
Harry was too tiered of this whole thing to fight back anymore. He gathered his books, and headed for the door. Hermonie got up, and ran after him, "Harry wait!!!" she yelled. Harry was almost out the door, when who did he run into but Snape, followed by a very upset Malfoy.   
Snape walked towards him very slowly, and Harry backed up slowly with fear in his eyes. "Mr. Potter, where did you think you were going?" asked Snape in a very angry tone.  
"Nowhere," said Harry quietly, and turned around to walk back to his seat, but there was a tugging on the hood of his robe, and he wasn't able to move.   
Suddenly he was spun around, and was again facing Snape. "I am in no mood for anything funny today? Do we understand?" asked Snape pointing a long bony white finger in Harry's face, and leaning so close, that Harry could smell his rancid, fish breath.  
Then he turned to Hermonie, "And what may I ask were you doing Miss Granger?"   
"Making sure Harry didn't leave," said Hermonie smiling sweetly at Snape.  
He eyed her suspiciously, but seemed satisfied with her answer and so he turned around and walked to the front of the class.  
Malfoy snuck in between Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked at him, and started laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" he asked angrily.   
Goyle started poking Malfoy in the ass with his wand and said, "You like that, Malfoy?" and he continued to poke faster.   
Malfoy dealt with this as long as he could, biting his lip to keep from screaming, but finally it was too much , and he let out a loud yell, and ran from the room crying.  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged confused looks.  
"Draco wait!!!!" yelled Snape, as he ran after Malfoy, cape flying behind him.  
The whole class except Harry and Hermonie started laughing.   
"I think you've had a bad influence on him, Harry, " said Ron, playfully nudging him.  
Harry said nothing, but crossed his arms, and left the room. He walked until he got to the Gryffindor common room, and sunk down behind the big sofa, buried his head in his hands, and began to cry.  
  
Back in Potions...  
Ron screamed, "Party!!!!" and started running around like a drunk monkey.   
And everyone yelled happily, and ran out of the classroom. Except Hermonie, who just sat there, looking as if she was going to cry.   
Ron noticed she was still there. He walked back to where she was sitting, bent over, put his hand on her shoulder, and said quietly, "I know your upset that we haven't being doing any work and all, but Hermonie, do try to have some fun for once!!!" Hermonie turned to him, and his smile quickly faded. She looked more angry than he had ever seen her look before. "Ron you really are an asshole!!!" And she grabbed her books, and left.  
"Looks like someone has pms," he said after she had left. 


	8. The Truth About Malfoy

Malfoy kept running until he got to the boys bathroom. he was hoping no one would think to look for him there. The last thing he wanted right now was to see Crabbe or Goyle, or any of the Slytherians, for that matter. Especially Snape.  
Malfoy rubbed his back painfully, with tears in his eyes. He slashed some cool water on his face to try to get rid of some of the redness. He stood there for a minute starting at his face with a disgusted look. 'I'm pathetic!' he thought. 'A Slytherian isn't supposed to have feelings!!!' He looked angry now, and took off his shoe, and threw it at the mirror. He jumped back, as the mirror shattered into a million pieces.   
"Draco!!!" he heard an angry voice come from behind him. There was no mistaking who it was. He reluctantly turned around to face Snape.  
"Why did you do it?" Snape asked.  
"Do what?" Malfoy said with tears in his eyes.  
Snape grabbed Malfoy by the collar. "You know what Draco, don't play games with me!!! You know what happens when people play games with me."  
Unfortunately Malfoy did. That's why he and Snape had been late to class that morning, and why he4 had run out of potions class crying. See lately Malfoy had become Snape's bitch. Yes, they had been assraping. Malfoy thought it was great, but it came with a price. Snape was very possessive, and if Malfoy went fooling around with anyone else, Snape beat him. This had to be the worst one. He had used a special whip that made cuts that wouldn't heal. Malfoy reckoned this had to be illegal. 'It was probably made by Voldemort.' he thought.  
All of a sudden, he fell to the floor. 'I must be getting weak from all the blood I've lost, ' he thought.  
Snape was standing over him, holding the whip. Malfoy cringed in fear. "Tell me why , you little bitch!!!"  
Malfoy, on the brink of crying again , reluctantly said, "because I wanted some, I thought Potter would be easy, and he doesn't beat me!!!"   
Malfoy closed his eyes tight, and held his hands in front of him, to attempt to protect himself from the beating he knew he would be getting.  
The whip cracked hard against his back. "I can't believe you!!!! Potter of all people!!" he screamed furiously with another crack of the whip.  
Malfoy screamed in pain. "Shut up, you little farie!!! You want me to get fired!!!" Snape yelled, as he grabbed Malfoy's blood soaked body by the hair, and threw him back down onto the bathroom floor with a thud.  
"I hate you," Malfoy mumbled, barely conscious.   
"What was that?" asked Snape.   
"I hate you," Malfoy said, gritting his teeth. "I hate Slytherain, and everything it stands for, I want out." Weak from the effort he took to speak, he lied his hand on the ground, barely alive now.  
Snape's eyes glowed with fury, as he cracked the whip over Malfoy, over and over.  
Just then, the door burst open, and in came Professor Mcgonagoll and Dumbledore. They were shocked by what they saw. And Mcgonagoll almost fainted.  
"Explain yourself!" demanded Mcgonagoll, with her hands on her hips.  
"Honestly it's not what it looks like, we were just rehearsing for a play " Snape pleaded. 'Right Draco?" he lightly kicked Malfoy, but he didn't move.  
"Oh my god, is he dead?" asked Mcgonagoll, as she rushed to Malfoy's side. Followed by Dumbledore.   
He put a hand on Malfoy's chest. "He is still alive, but barely. We'll take him to the hospital wing, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can cure him." He looked at Mcgonagoll worried.  
"We can only hope," she said sadly.  
Dumbledore was usually quite mellow. In fact as bad as things had gotten in all Snape's years at Hogwarts, he had never seen Dumbledore show the slightest bit of anger. As he and Mcgonagoll were carrying away Malfoy, he said to Snape, "I'll deal with you later, and mark my words, it will be a punishment, you will never forget. There is nothing that excuses beating a student." in a very angry voice, that was quite apart from his usually cool manner. 


	9. I Was Sick of Being Good

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was facing a black wall. At first he wasn't sure what had happened, the he remembered that he had sat behind the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
'I must have cryed myself to sleep,' he thought, as he sat up and slowly managed to unwedge himself from behind the couch. Which Harry discovered was not an easy task when you are half awake.  
He sleepily stood up, staggered around to the front of the couch, and sat down. He looked around. The room was empty, so he figured they must have all gone to bed, and forgotten about him. Which in most cases would make him sad, but because of the events of the last few days, Harry was happy to have to deal with little human interaction.   
He was starting to wake up now. He looked over at the big clock on the wall. '2:56 am, if I go to sleep now, there is no way I will be able to be up in time for potions. Not like I would really miss it, but Snape has just been getting worse everyday, and who knows what will happen if I piss him off again. Whatever is going on has to stop.'   
Harry's eyes suddenly opened very wide. 'That's what I can do!!!' he thought excitedly. 'What does Hermonie do every time she wants to try to figure something? She goes to the library! I knew having her as a friend would come in handy!'  
He got up from the couch and walked up to the boy's dorm to get his invisibility cloak. 'Sure no one's probably awake, but Snape and Dumbledore are known to be night owls, and I don't need to fuck up my life even more than it already is.'  
Within a few minutes, invisible Harry was making his way to the library. He took off the cloak as soon as he got into the library, but kept it close at all times, in case Snape was in the library threatening Lockhart, like he had done to Quirrell last year. He smiled at the fact of Lockhart being threatened. 'He'd probably run away screaming like a farie..'   
Harry jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. "Lockhart!!!" he whispered aloud. 'That song he was singing, pimp juice was it?' Harry thought.   
He quickly flipped through "The Book of Spells" until he found love spells. "Pimp Juice!!!" Harry yelled, but quickly covered his mouth, remembering he wasn't supposed to be out of his dorm.   
He read the description. Pimp Juice- a love potion, which will increase the sex drive of anyone who drinks it. They will crave sex, and will stop at nothing to get it, no matter who they hurt in the process. Side effects include selfishness, intense sarcasm, and rudeness to others. Reverse with anti-potion.  
"That's it!!" Harry yelled excitedly. "Lockhart made the Pimp Juice to try to spice things up at Hogwarts!!!" Harry rolled his eyes, 'Lockhart was the dumbest teacher they had ever had.' he thought.  
He heard footsteps, and reached for his cape. But before he could pull the cape over him, and familiar voice in the shadows said, "Lockhart didn't make the potion."   
Harry dropped the book as Hermonie stepped out of the darkness, looked down sadly, then right at Harry and said "I did," and looked down once again.  
Harry wasn't quite so calm, upon hearing this news, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet, exploded at Hermonie, "What?!?!" he screamed clenching his fists, never having been madder in his life. "The reason Ron has been being such a bitch, Malfoy rapped me, and all the teachers have lost their mind is because of you!?!?"  
Hermonie nodded with tears in her eyes, but Harry was too pissed to care. He was breathing heavy and his ears were almost literally smoking. He asked as nice as he could through clenched teeth, "Why did you do it Hermonie?"  
Hermonie backed up, and looked very frightened. She had seen Harry mad, but never like this.  
"Hermonie answer me!!!" Harry said, getting closer to her, and sounding more angry than ever.  
"Well," she stammered as Harry crossed his arms. "I was sick of being good all the time. I wanted to do something bad for once. Maybe then people would like me." she said sadly.  
But Harry interrupted. "What, you thought by ruining everyone's life, that would make them like you? I could honestly say that I think the only person who's life is not completely fucked over because of you is Ron, and well I always thought he was messed up..."  
"You're not listening!!!!!" Hermonie screamed. "I wasn't done!!!! I wanted so bad to do something wrong. So I brewed the pimp juice, and decided I was going to have sex with a teacher." She blushed.  
"Lockhart!!!" Harry said in amazement, and then shuddered. "Hermonie that's just wrong!!!  
Just then, Dumbledore and Mcgonagoll came into the library, woken by all the noise Hermonie and Harry had been making. Mcgonagoll opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore stopped her.  
Hermonie bite her lip to keep from crying. But as some as she began to talk, she broke down. "It was only supposed to be for him!!!" she sobbed. "No one else was supposed to drink it, but I put it in the refrigerator next to the pumpkin juice, and well it was about the same color, so someone must have thought it was the pumpkin juice, and put it on the table for breakfast. You were the only one who didn't drink it, it was that morning that you slept in. That's why you were the only one who noticed that anything was going on. I soon realized what had happened, but was too afraid to come clean, but then I saw what it was doing to you and everyone else, and I felt bad. Harry I'm so sorry...." she said sadly.  
"You should be!!!" said Dumbledore angrily.  
Hermonie spun around, and came face to face with Dumbledore and Mcgonagoll. Her face turned ghost white, and an expression of sheer terror was on her face. She smiled nervously, "So how much did you hear?" she asked.  
"Enough," answered Dumbledore, "You are coming with me young lady." he said, as he firmly grabbed Hermonie be the wrist.  
"Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. I had high expectations for you, I would have never thought...." she was so shocked she was at a loss for words. She just looked at Hermonie, and shook her head in disgust.  
She followed Dumbledore out the door, who was dragging a sobbing Hermonie down the hall. 


	10. What Happened?

Dinner the next day proceeded the same as usual. Everyone was trying not to pretend that their was one empty seat at the staff table, the Gryffindor table, and the staff table. Only a few people knew everything that had really happened, and although they acted happy inside they were a bit nervous because they knew something was wrong.  
About halfway through the meal, Malfoy was pushed into the dining hall in a wheelchair by Madam Pomfrey. Everyone gasped. He was all bruised, and couldn't walk.   
Madam Pomfrey went up to a very worried looking Dumbledore and whispered, "He really wanted to come to dinner, and he looks worse than he really is. As long as he makes no sudden movements, and doesn't get up from his wheelchair, he will be fine." Dumbledore nodded, and she smiled and walked off.  
Everyone in the dining hall began to mumble wondering what was going on. Dumbledore tapped on the staff table, and everyone looked at him.  
"Now I know you are all wondering what is going on here. I am sad to say that because of the events of the last week, we have lost one student, one teacher, and nearly lost another student. Here's the whole story. Hermonie Granger made a potion called pimp juice which she had put in the refrigerator. It was accidently mixed up with the pumpkin juice and served to you all the first day. That's why Hogwarts has been a bit crazy the last few days, to put it lightly."  
Everyone began to converse among themselves again, but Dumbledore tapped the table again and everyone once again became quiet.  
"Well nevertheless, Miss Granger has been suspended, because pimp juice is not a thing people as young as you should be exposed to, and the reason she made the juice was completely selfish, and thats not the type of example we want to be set at Hogwarts. As for Snape, what he did was unforgivable." Dumbledore paused, and looked down as if he was about to cry. "We are ever so lucky, we have one of the best hospital warden's ever."   
"Why doesn't Dumbledore ever tell us anything?" Ron asked as he crossed his arms, and made a pouty face.  
Harry looked from the empty seat next to him, to Dumbledore, to Malfoy. "Trust me Ron, it's probably better that people don't know the whole truth."  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. Dinner was nearly over and soon all the houses proceeded to their appropriate dormitories. All except Malfoy.   
He looked back at the Gryffindor table, and realized there was something he had to do. He turned his wheelchair around and shuffled through all the Gryffindors, until he found who he was looking for.  
Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Malfoy. He gave Malfoy an evil look. "What do you want? Haven't you already fucked up my life enough?" Harry said half sad, half angry.   
Malfoy actually looked sad. Harry gave him a weird look.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything over the past year. And especially over the events of the last few days. After Snape beat me it made me rethink everything. I never want to hurt anyone again. I realized how horrible it is when you are treated like an animal just because of who you are. I'm not even sure what am going to do anymore, I don't even want to be associated with those Slytherians anymore. I hate myself for even being a part of that once.  
Harry's jaw dropped. This was way too much to be hit with at once. Finally after staring at Malfoy for a good minute Harry finally spoke.  
"Oh Malfoy, you were beaten?" Harry exclaimed sadly.  
Malfoy turned his back to Harry and lifted up his shirt to expose the most gruesome cuts Harry had ever seen.  
Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. "Oh Malfoy why?" he cryed out.  
"Anytime I fooled around with anyone else he would..." Malfoy wiped away a tear. Just the memories of that horrid whip made Malfoy lose it. He began to sob. "oh and harry, after we...Snape hates you, and when he found out...I got the worst beating of my life!!! I nearly died!!! But I blame myself, it's not your fault!!!"  
"Oh Malfoy", Harry bent over and put both arms around Malfoy but he winced in pain, from the still healing cuts on his back. "I'm so sorry, " Harry said, and pulled out a handherchief, and wiped Malfoy's eyes. "It's ok he's gone now," Harry said reassuringly and smiled at Malfoy. He managed to smile weakly back.  
"And don't worry about going back to Slytherian, I'm sure I could work something out with Dumbledore, Ravenclaw maybe?"  
A huge smile spread over Malfoy's face. "Really?" he asked happily.  
Harry nodded. And Malfoy wrapped his rams around Harry in a huge embrace. "Harry you are the best!!!" Then he made a weird face, and said, "owww, that sorta hurt but it felt good." and smiled at Harry.  
Harry laughed, and smiled evilly. Just then Ron came running up to them.   
"Bye Potter!!!" Malfoy said, and wheeled himself towards the Slytherian common room, having nowhere else to go at the current time.  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.   
"Malfoy isn't half bad, you know...." Harry said in sort of a dazed way.  
"Harry what the fuck is that?" Ron screamed, pointing at Harry as if he had just seen a spider.  
Harry looked down at the bulge in his pants. He smiled at Ron, "It's for you baby!!!!"  
Ron turned ghost white, and looked as if he was going to hurl. And then he took off as fast as he could towards the Gryffindor dorms.   
Harry sighed, and took out his wand. "Well, I guess it just you and me tonight baby," as he gave one last look towards the Slytherian dorms, and made his way slowly up the stairs. 


	11. Thank You's

I would like to thank the following:  
casey- who helped me come up with the whole idea for pimp juice, and for all our perverted comments about harry potter. at some point casey longbossom will turn up in a storty, and so with harry's broom and ron's happy stick. maybe my next one, if i dont make a sequel to this. but at some point....  
  
the harry potter chat room- just inspriation in general. u guys crack me up!! u r all a bunch of pervs!!! i love u and actually u guys r the ones who gave me the idea to start writing fan fic in the first place.  
  
the authors of these stories- harry potter and the special brownies (this story is beautiful!!! by far the best i have ever read!!! if u liked mine u have to check this out!! it kicks my fics ass by alot!!!) it all started with the pumpkin juice (i swear i didnt steal yur idea, i came up with the idea for pimp juice like a week before i read yur story, i swear!!!)  
  
and fianally my best friend kat- who got me into harry potter in the first place, and without her neither of my fics would have been possible. and for all our perverted comments about harry's long, smooth, hard, broom (among other things!!!) u know u want it whether u admit it or not!!! 


End file.
